The Hunter College SCORE Program has as its mission the improvement of the biomedical research capability at Hunter College of the City University of New York (CUNY). Hunter is a large urban Minority-Serving public institution offering B.A. and M.A. degrees in liberal arts, education, and allied health sciences. Over 50% of students at Hunter are members of underrepresented minorities, including African Americans, Hispanics, Pacific Islanders, and Native Americans. Hunter has 50 research laboratories in the natural and biomedical sciences. These labs house approximately 35 postdocs, 150 Ph.D. students, and 110 undergraduate researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] The NIGMS SCORE program was the single largest component of $16,044,000 in biomedical research support awarded to Hunter in fiscal 2004. SCORE has been funded since 2000, and currently supports 21 faculty research labs, including 8 pilot projects. The impact of SCORE has been uniformly positive. In 2000-2004 we achieved most of our measurable objectives for SCORE faculty, including a 25% increase in refereed publications (to about 65 per year), a 78% increase to 24 postdocs, a 25% increase to 75 undergraduates with research experience, and a 50% increase in research collaborations. In fact, 8 SCORE faculty garnered significant new independent funding. One recipient was Assistant Professor Ben Ortiz, a former MARC student, who scored an NSF Career Award and an R01. Another Hunter SCORE minority participant, Dr. Derrick Brazill, is the recipient of an NSF Presidential Early Career award in 2005. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our objectives for the current funding period include: (1) increase the number of refereed publications by SCORE participants by 33%; (2) increase the number of postdocs in SCORE labs by an additional 50%; (3) generate 6 new major grants and 6 major renewals from sources other than SCORE; (4) recruit and hire four more research-active minority faculty with the help of Hunter College, CUNY, and RCMI; and (5) increase the number of Ph.D. students in SCORE labs by 50%. [unreadable] [unreadable] This supplemental application is for six additional projects, which will broaden the research abilities at Hunter, supporting novel research into areas not currently supported, including telomere function in cancer and aging, multi-drug resistance in bacteria, molecular neurophysiology, language discrimination ability, and medical battery design. Inclusion of these projects will help us meet our objectives by enabling research that has high probability of becoming major research with independent funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]